


This is what happens when you Google yourself.

by Dary_Ollelu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Inspired by Fanart, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dary_Ollelu/pseuds/Dary_Ollelu
Summary: Роберт Дауни — младший находит фанарт, где Локи связывает Тони Старка. Роберт Дауни — младший думает о нём весь день. Роберт Дауни — младший думает о нём всю ночь. Вы понимаете, к чему это я.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Robert Downey Jr./Loki (Marvel), Robert Downey Jr./Tom Hiddleston
Kudos: 4





	This is what happens when you Google yourself.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is what happens when you Google yourself.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521368) by [midgardian_leviosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa). 



> Обязательно к просмотру: пост самого Роберта об арте в фанфике https://imgur.com/gallery/WRdDTZN

«Ха! Вот что бывает, детки, если гуглишь себя», — Роберт, посмеиваясь, набрал этот текст и опубликовал вместе с картинкой.

«В гроб меня вгонят эти фанаточки, — подумал он, качая головой. — Том… То есть Локи связал меня и надругался? Что ещё им придёт в голову?»

Роберт думал об этом дурацком рисунке, пока готовил обед.

Роберт думал о нём, пока мыл посуду после.

Роберт думал о нём всю тренировку.

И, конечно, в душе после тренировки он думал о рисунке особенно долго.

Роберт и Том… То есть Тони Старк и Локи. Роберт и Локи? Забавно. Прикольно, правда?

Роберт думал о рисунке, разбирая документы. Как же много этих бумажек. Думал, пока готовил ужин и пока ел. Думал, пока смотрел любимый вечерний сериал. И вот он лежит в постели и никак не может выкинуть из головы этот чёртов рисунок.

Запястья связаны. Локи грубо схватил его за волосы, оттянул голову назад и что-то шепчет на ухо. Власть полностью в его руках. Как бы поступил Тони Старк? Что бы он сделал, если бы инопланетный бог связал его, собираясь поиметь?

Чёрт возьми, Тони бы кайфанул.

Оторвался как следует.

От такой абсурдной мысли Роберт закатил глаза, но рука против воли скользнула под резинку боксеров, и он понял, что уже слегка возбудился. Ладно, ему это тоже нравится. Никто ведь не узнает.

Свободной рукой Роберт взял телефон и открыл изображение. Чёрт, да он почти услышал, как низкий голос шепчет ему на ухо обо всём, что Том… Локи… О ком из них думать менее странно?

— Да забей. Думай об обоих — и покончим с этим побыстрее, — сказал он себе и ускорил движения рукой, глядя в телефон.

Локи всем телом прижался к его спине. Роберт почувствовал, как кожа и металл одеяний Локи впиваются в кожу. И почувствовал кое-что ещё. Член запульсировал от этой мысли. Чёрт, а ведь Локи стал бы его пытать. Зачем связывать кого-то, если не собираешься пытать? Локи до боли оттянул бы его волосы и сказал что-то вроде: «М-м, Старк, а тебе идёт. Нравится быть в моей власти, правда? Стыдиться тут нечего». Рука Локи медленно-медленно скользила бы по его груди: «Ты — маленький смертный. И я, высшее существо, окажу тебе большую честь, когда возьму тебя».

В этот момент рука Локи обхватила бы член Тони Старка, а сам он наклонился к нему так, чтобы тот ухом чувствовал дыхание. Его пальцы, как и всё в нём, длинные, тонкие и соблазнительные. Локи легонько лизнул бы мочку уха Тони так, что маленькие волоски встали бы дыбом, и сказал: «М-м-м. Приятно, правда? Ты ведь очень хочешь, чтобы я поимел тебя?» Он… Тони Старк ничего не ответил бы — гордость не позволит.

Роберт фыркнул под нос. Гордость не позволит? Не он ли ласкал себя, глядя на фанарт?

Проехали. На чём он остановился? Ах да. Локи бы выдохнул в его ухо: «Хочешь, чтобы я поимел тебя, смертный?» И почувствовав, как член Тони Старка дёрнулся в его руке, добавил бы: «Очень хорошо».

Локи обошёл бы его и встал напротив. Роберт услышал бы шуршание ткани, а после увидел член Локи — крупный, светлый, великолепный. Локи обхватил бы его у основания и несколько раз провёл рукой — медленно, лениво, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия: «Слушай меня внимательно, смертный. Сейчас я магией сниму с тебя путы. Ты упадёшь на колени и отсосёшь мне».

— Чтоб меня!.. — выдохнул Роберт, вовремя убирая руку с члена. — Твою ж мать, почти кончил.

Стоп, он ведь хотел, чтобы всё было по-быстрому. Хотя, пускай это смешно и глупо, но эта фантазия не должна стать навязчивой и прилипнуть. Значит, нужно правильно рассчитать время оргазма... Ведь так?

Так, ладно. Значит, Локи встал бы напротив него, достал свой божественный член и сказал: «Ты встанешь на колени и возмёшь в рот. А потом я кончу в твою маленькую распутную глотку». Локи протянул бы руку и огладил пальцами лицо Тони: «Или лучше на твоё лицо. Ты был бы так прекрасен».

И тогда Локи щёлкнул бы своими пальцами, оковы спали по бокам, а Тони пал на колени перед богом. Том… то есть Локи возвышался бы перед ним. Боже, какой он высокий! Он как можно шире раскрыл бы рот, чтобы Локи мог толкаться в него. Он бы старался как никогда в жизни, это был бы лучший его минет, и Локи издавал бы те же восхитительные звуки, что и Том, когда напрягается. Он бы тяжело дышал, сладко стонал и говорил: «Ты просто создан для этого, смертный. У тебя великолепные губы. Идеальные для моего члена».

Вскоре Локи начал бы стонать его имя, схватил за волосы, проталкиваясь глубоко в глотку. Он принял бы его и сделал это идеально. «Чёрт, ты прекрасен. Я готов», — тяжело выдохнул бы Локи, вытащил член, шлёпнул по губам и кончил ему на лицо.

Роберт закусил губу, чтобы нечаянно не произнести чьё-либо имя, и выплеснулся себе на грудь.

Уже засыпая, он поймал себя на мысли, что завтра на съёмках ему будет очень неловко.


End file.
